Kaylia: Space Avenger
Kaylia: Space Avenger was an American animated adventure-science fiction-comedy television series, being created by Chris Sanders. It was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and aired on Disney Channel from February 27th, 2004 until January 21st, 2011. Synopsis An alien princess gets kidnapped by Space Pirates, becoming raised by them, using her new piraty skills to hunt a villainous threat. Characters Main *'Princess Kaylia' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - an adventurous but sometimes lazy space princess who was raised by pirates, being TBD. *'Jo' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a member of Captain Mars' crew who aids Kaylia, eventually falling in love with her. Supporting *'Captain Mars' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a brave and cunning pirate who raised Kaylia. **'The Parrot' (voiced by Harry Shearer) - Captain Mars' talking parrot who likes to annoy him. *'Trior' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Captain Mars' second-in-command who is secretly a girl, being a shady figure. *'Hank' (voiced by until his death in 2006 and Greg Baldwin afterwards) - an ancient wizard who is Captain Mars' old friend and ends up to mentor Kaylia to TBD. *'The Oracle' (voiced by Eartha Kitt until her death in 2008 and Cree Summer afterwards) - a short-tempered and blind old woman who can see into the future. *'Zeke' (voiced by John Kassir) - a bartender who likes his job, being often visited by Captain Mars and his crew. *'King Claude and Queen Lilia' (voiced by Eric Bauza and also by Janice Kawaye, respectively) - Kaylia's parents and the rulers of Galctopus who originally despised Captain Mars for their daughter's kidnapping, but eventually grew some respect for him, since he saved their lives. *'Scarletté' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - an old flame of Captain Mars who TBD. * *'Princess Jen' (voiced by TBD) - Kaylia and Jo's daughter in a possible future who TBD. Antagonists *'Captain Creepybeard' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - a rival to Captain Mars who wants to outmatch him as the greatest pirate in the universe. *'The Siren' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a mysterious being who wants to conquer TBD. *'Robo Mark' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a robot designed to TBD. *'Fire and Toxin' (voiced by Patrick Warburton and Tom Kenny, respectively) - two idiotic mercenaries who are TBD. * Episodes See List of Kaylia: Space Avenger episodes. Crossover episodes *''TBD'' (crossover with Kim Possible, aired on TBD 2006) Post-series finale *''TBD'' (crossover with Star vs. the Forces of Evil, aired on TBD 2018) *''TBD'' (crossover with Sapphire: Medieval Warrior, aired on TBD 2022) Trivia *This is currently one of the longest running Disney shows. *Kaylia is the first Disney Princess from alien origins, later followed by Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. **Like Star, Kaylia has a humanoid appearance. *It's hinted that Kaylia: Space Avenger and Sapphire: Medieval Warrior share the same multiverse, since both are created by Chris Sanders And have a similar format. Category:TV Series Category:Disney Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-Y7 Category:2004 Category:2011